Distractions and Deceptions
by Shadechidna
Summary: Enter Saïx. A berserker with a bad temper and less friends. Enter his past and how he became the distrusting man he is now. Why? Because of a certain Nobody he once considered a best friend...
1. Chapter I: Lost Thoughts

New story! This is in Saïx's Point of View! Cuz...well...three reasons. one: I was bored. Two: He's smexy! and three: Ya' never know what that guy is thinking. He hardly talks, and does less of showing emotion! X3 sooo...yeah. This is what happens when I have too many Vanilla Frappuccinos and get bored. plus...i'm tired. So yeah, show your thoughts, review and say if you like it, hate it or whatever. X3

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter I: Lost Thoughts**

Heartless.

They're mindless. Pointlessly wondering the worlds gathering hearts. And for what purpose? That's easy...to open Kingdom Hearts. The Keyblade makes sure of that.

Its been two years since the new Keyblade Master was chosen. Who was it this time? A mear child. A mear child was chosen out of so many people capiable of battling the Heartless. I beleive this to be a mistake that it was that boy. All the other Keyblade Masters were much older, around their mid twenties. As I thought I had forgotten that I was sitting with the other members in a meeting. They were welcoming yet anther member that did not become a Dusk, which was rare. More and more often Nobodies from all over the worlds were coming to us. But most of them were Dusks, too weak to do real good for us. But this new boy...He was speical.

He can weild the Keyblade.

But not just one. But two Keyblades! Instantly his Rank went up. Past Larxene, past Marluxia's. It almost passed Axel's, even my own Rank. But he was still Number XIII in the Organization.

Roxas.

He was that kid's Nobody. I smile to myself at the thought of Sora wondering around mindlessly collecting hearts as a Heartless. A fitting end for that boy. Perhaps the Keyblade will choose a better human to become the Weilder of it.

But in the meantime, we just sit back and watch everything play out.

I sighed, watching the rest of the members welcome Roxas into the Organization. Even that bitch Larxene welcomed him with open arms. It was either me or she was acting strange. Even Zemnas had that look in his eyes that he had another pathetic attempt to get our hearts back. My eyes travel from the small circle of Nobodies surrounding Roxas to Xaldin. I never did forgive him, nor do I plan to forgive a backstabber such as him. It was because of him I was cursed with this scar. My distrust in people followed soon after. Why must a human heart trust someone to the point that you would give your life for them? Its a sign of weakness, and I feel for it.

I learned ahead of time that putting so much trust in people wasn't a very wise choice...

My eyes narrow at the Lancer and I had to fight back the urge to keep myself under control. I wanted so badly to let loose and tear that Nobody to peices. No longer wanting to witness the meeting, I stood from my chair and left in the Darkness without a word. Perhaps looking at the sunset might calm my nerves.

I always heard that it was a very calming and relaxing passtime.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Wooo. First chapter is kinda like a prologe. . yeeeah. Its short I think, but hopefully, if i'm not tired and/or distracted, i'll write more! XD Next chapter will be in normal point of view, but I might not...playing the Berserker is interesting. You never quite know what he's thinking. Next chapter will reveal the betrayal that lead to Xaldin and Saïx's issues with eachother! X3 heh...cuz I felt like those two hate eachother.


	2. Chapter II: Annoyence

Finally enough time and thought to keep going on this! I've finally desided to have it in the third person rather than Saix's. XP Sorry for little to no update...school is on its last week so its all hell.

-----------------------

**Chapter II: Annoyence**

Axel watched as Saix stood and left. He smirked, nudgeing Roxas. "Hey, you wanna come with me?" He asked him. Roxas smiled, nodding his head. "Sure. Where to?" He replied, going closer to Axel so that he was no longer surrounded by the crowd of members.

Axel put a finger on the side of his head and tapped it, as if thinking hard on what he wanted to choose. But he knew he was following Saix. "How about the beach?" Axel suggested, a smirk playing across his face. Roxas took Axel's sleeve. "Alright, then! Let's go, Axel!" Roxas said happily as he followed Axel through a portal to an unknown location he would later know it to be Twilight Town.

Saix stood before the water, the waves just baraly brushing his boots as he sat in the stand watching the sunset that seemed to never go down. The sound of the waves...the seagulls screaming overhead as they scouted for food. It was...calming. It took away the anger he felt moments before back within the Organization as quickly as the waves receeded back into the ocean. He closed his eyes as a breeze brushed by, the hair hanging over his shoulders as well as his coat moved slightly with the cool air. His peace and quiet was broken as he heard footsteps behind him and he growled inwardly. _Now what..._ Saix thought angerly as he stood and turned to see Axel and Roxas stepping in.

"Hey, Sai! What are you doing out here? Thought you hated happy little things?" Axel smirked, running a gloved hand through his hair as the breeze continued to move his spiked crimson hair around. Saix frowned at them, glaring daggers at the pyromaniac. "Why have you come?" He asked, his tone was forced to be emotionless, as well as his face void of any readable emotion.

Roxas smiled. "We came here to relax." He said, and Axel laughed. "And to bug you, Saix! Always gatta do that!" Saix winced at Axel's voice as it peirced his sensitive ears. "I don't need to deal with you." Saix shook his head in annoyence and began to leave them. Axel ran over, grabbing Saix's arm. "Nu uh! You're not leaving, Sai! You're going to stay with us." Axel said, shoving Saix towards the water. Saix had taken afew steps into the water, but only to leave Saix one pissed off berserker. "Get out of the way." Saix hissed, trying to step past him. Axel didn't let him.

"Nope!" Axel laughed, pointing to his head. "You're saying here rather you like it or not, got it memorized?" He said with a smirk. Saix brought up his hand, intending to strike him down when his hand was stopped. He looked over to see Roxas holding onto his hand. "Just stay for today, Saix. I know you might not want to...but you should stay at least to relax!" Roxas said, putting Saix's hand to his side. Saix glared at Axel as he spoke, "I was relaxed until you two showed up."

"Just because we're here doesn't mean you have to be a bastard." Axel pouted, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Lighten up, and maybe you'll make more friends!"

Saix's hand went out, taking Axel's hand tightly and jerked him close, whispering dangerously in his face.

"I do not need friends to be happy, Axel, _Got is memorized_?" He hissed, the last part in a mocking tone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woot. Chapter 2 over. Yes, I am taking forever to update. But that is only because of the last week of school after that, lots! woot!


End file.
